


But It's Warm In Here

by Joolzmp7



Series: Baby It's Cold Outside [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Oral Fixation, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joolzmp7/pseuds/Joolzmp7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Baby It's Cold Outside.  The fun that follows when the boys get home after the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But It's Warm In Here

Baby It’s Cold Outside – But It’s Warm In Here

By Joolz

They eventually made it home after what seemed an interminable journey; it had been comforting holding hands but both of them were eager for more and were finding it hard to wait ‘til they got home.

They piled through the front door and raced up the stairs to their own flat and locked the door, not wanting to risk being disturbed from whatever might happen. They stood in front of each other, eyes roving over their bodies and faces; wanting so much but almost not knowing what to do first. Sherlock reached out his hand and John was there in an instant, holding him, pulling him forward and down and kissing those delicate lips so eager to touch his own.

John pulled at the bow tie and undid the top two buttons on Sherlock’s shirt, pushing the collar aside to see the mark he had left earlier. He pressed down on it, sending a shiver through Sherlock as they both remembered the look Sherlock had given John when he had been playing his violin, knowing that it was resting over John’s bite. John couldn’t resist leaning in and deepening the mark again, knowing that this would be his special place, that it would need constant updating to keep his mark there, to be ever present in Sherlock’s consciousness.

Sherlock seemed to know John’s thoughts and groaned as John nibbled his neck; quite obviously relishing the idea of being marked by John, feeling cherished and wanted. He liked this possessive side of John. He ran his arms up John’s back and then round to the front, unclipping the belt and slipping the jacket off his shoulders. He pulled the shirt loose and slid his arms underneath, wanting to touch the warm skin he had now exposed.

John loved the feel of Sherlock’s hands on his skin and he wanted to feel some for himself so he pushed off Sherlock’s jacket and shirt after undoing the rest of the buttons. He had seen Sherlock walking around shirtless before, of course, but he had never felt allowed to stare as he did now. The man’s skin was pale but muscular and John could feel the strength beneath his fingers. He rubbed his thumbs over Sherlock’s nipples and felt the resultant shudder roll through Sherlock as they peaked under his ministrations. He leant forward and took one into his mouth, pulling lightly on one as he nibbled on the other and then swapping sides. Sherlock was gasping above him and running his hands through John’s hair as he held his head against his chest, not wanting to lose the sensation.

John trailed his hands down Sherlock’s chest, scraping his nails lightly over Sherlock’s abdominal muscles as he reached the top of his trousers and slid one hand down over the prominent bulge in front of him as he bit down on the nipple still in his mouth. Sherlock shouted and jumped, nearly knocking John over as he dislodged him. John smiled evilly as he looked up at him.

“Liked that, did you? I think one of us has a biting fetish, I’m just not sure if it’s me for doing it or you for getting it.”

“Both, I think, which seems to work out nicely.” Sherlock smiled back at him. “Now I’m sure I remember you saying that it was only the imminent onset of Mummy’s party that was stopping you from spreading any bites further and I can’t help but notice that the party is over and you haven’t held firm on your assertion.”

“Oh dear, well we can’t have that, can we. I wouldn’t want to be known as someone who goes back on their word. You’d better get yourself up those stairs right now and lie yourself naked on my bed before we go any further.”

Sherlock grinned at him and charged off towards John’s bedroom, kicking off his shoes and unfastening his trousers as he went. John wasn’t far behind him but Sherlock still managed to get naked and stretch out before John got through the door. John paused in the doorway and just looked at the sight of Sherlock on his bed, arms behind his head, toes pointing towards him and cock standing to attention between the two. He took a few minutes to revel in his good fortune to have caught the attention of this wonderful man, unsure quite how he did it but certain that he wasn’t going to risk losing it.

John finished undressing and strolled casually over to the bed; he trailed his finger nonchalantly from the tip of Sherlock’s toe, up his leg, along his side, up the underside of his arm and back down across the tip of his nose to rest in the crease of his lips. Sherlock opened his mouth as John touched it and licked the tip of John’s finger then sucked it deeply into his mouth, swirling around it with his tongue. All manner of slowness left John instantly and he jumped on the bed, straddling Sherlock just below his hips so that their shafts rubbed against each other as he leaned forward and captured Sherlock’s lips with his own.

John spent some time enjoying simple kisses before he moved across to fulfil his promise. He started behind Sherlock’s ear and trailed his way down to the curve of his neck and across the top of his shoulder then he did the same on the other side, biting, kissing and sucking marks as he went. He again spent extra time in his new favourite place and the skin was quite purple where Sherlock’s violin would forever rest. John pulled back to look at his handiwork and couldn’t help smirking as he looked at Sherlock’s neck below him.

“I think I might have to buy you a new scarf or a polo-neck jumper or something. I seem to have gone a bit mad.”

“Well I certainly won’t complain about your exuberance. That felt amazing, John. Now it’s my turn I think.”

With that Sherlock caught hold of John’s leg with his own and managed to flip him over and roll so that now he was on top and he held John’s hands down above his head, securing them in place with one hand whilst he used the other to trace down John’s body. He followed the line of John’s neck and across to his scar where his finger trailed across the starburst pattern, following the lines as they radiated outwards. John bit his lip to stop the groan he could feel in his throat. Everybody usually ignored his scar, pretending it wasn’t there but he might have known that Sherlock would only be fascinated by it.

John allowed Sherlock free rein and he certainly made the most of it. He traversed John’s body first with his fingers then following after with his mouth, licking the skin and pressing kisses and little bites of his own as he went. He spent some time on John’s nipples, knowing how much he had loved the feel of that himself and then he continued on down John’s abdomen, following the line of hair that trailed down to John’s cock, as if it was an arrow pointing the way.

Sherlock rested his upper arms across John’s thighs, holding him in place so he could examine him to his heart’s content. He stroked his finger up the shaft very lightly, watching John shiver at the barely there touch, then he circled the tip and slid his finger along the line of the slit gathering up the waiting droplet and bringing it to his tongue to taste John’s essence. Sherlock followed the same path again, this time using his lips and tongue, tasting the skin as he went up and drawing a deep moan from John at the sensation.

Sherlock loved the feeling of having this much control over John’s reactions. He tested all different variations of lips, fingers and tongue to see which John enjoyed the most, which made him reflexively jump and which elicited the loudest noises. He held his mouth over the tip of John’s shaft and blew across the damp skin, watching as John shivered, then he opened his mouth wide and slowly sank down the entire length until his nose was buried in the hair at the base. It was only Sherlock’s weight on his thighs that kept John in place as he tried his hardest to buck right down Sherlock’s throat at the feeling of that warmth surrounding him.

John grabbed on to Sherlock’s head and lifted the man back up off his shaft and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

“If you do that again I’ll come straight down your throat without another touch.”

“That would be a bad thing, why?”

“Oh it wouldn’t be a bad thing, believe me, but if you want anything else to happen tonight it might put a stop to your fun.”

“Now that sounds tempting. What else did you have in mind, John?”

“Well it depends how much you’re comfortable with, Sherlock. I would be more than happy for you to fuck me senseless or if you don’t fancy that then I’d be delighted to bugger that gorgeous arse of yours into next week.” 

Sherlock blushed a deep shade of red and John laughed as he pulled him in for another kiss.

“Of course if you want to stick to blow jobs for this first session then I’m fine with that too. Quite frankly I’ll take you anyway I can get you, I’m completely mad for you, you glorious man.”

Sherlock reddened again and buried his head in John’s neck, quite overwhelmed that someone could want him like this. John put his arms around him and hugged him tight, seeming to know that he needed a moment to gather himself.

“Hey, we don’t have to do anything else right now, if you don’t want to. I’m happy just to lie here with you in my arms for the rest of the night. It really is up to you, Sherlock.”

“Thank you, John. It just amazes me that you would want that with me; that anyone could think of me like that.”

“I’m the lucky one here. I’m honoured that you feel comfortable enough to share this with me. I really am happy with anything you want to do or don’t want to do, Sherlock.” John kissed Sherlock’s forehead and pulled him in for another hug, resting Sherlock’s head against his chest and they nestled there together for a while.

“Much as I’m enjoying just being with you like this, John, I also want to do all those things you just suggested.”

John laughed, “Of course, we can, which would you like to do first.”

“I don’t know; I want to try all of them. Right now.”

“Well I think that might be a little hard to achieve. I don’t think either one of us is quite young enough to come three times in one night. Which do you want to do the most?”

“I think I’d like to feel you inside me; to be surrounded by you.”

"Oh God, yes. That sounds amazing. I would love that."

John reached over to his bedside drawer to get out the lube. He paused for a moment over the condoms, wondering if they ought to be safe too.

"I know you recently did a test and you're clean, John, and Mycroft insists on testing me regularly after the drugs, even though I've been off them for years now. I've never done this before and I never plan on doing this with anyone else and I would really just like to be able to feel the real you; feel you inside me, filling me."

"Yes please, I want that so much too."

John spread Sherlock's legs and knelt between them. He squirted lube onto his fingers and took hold of Sherlock's shaft in one hand and cupped his balls in the other, rolling them between his fingers. John stroked the long shaft for a while then his lower hand slipped across the perineum and circled Sherlock's hole, whilst he brought his mouth down to suck on the tip, dipping his tongue into the slit on each up stroke.

Sherlock was writhing in front of him at the overload of sensations so John took advantage of his distraction to slip the first finger inside. Sherlock shouted John's name and clenched down for a moment before making himself relax and allowing John to continue. John pressed his finger in further, gently rolling over Sherlock's prostate, making him jump again. He shuddered and moaned as John rubbed him again, his legs falling even wider open and his head rocking from side to side on the pillow every time John touched him. John added another finger and then another, working Sherlock further open, wanting him to be properly stretched for his first time as he didn't want to hurt him.

When John thought Sherlock was ready he lubed himself up and raised Sherlock's knees to bring himself flush with his body, then he pushed gently against the hole, allowing just the head to slide in before he stopped to allow Sherlock to adjust. Sherlock breathed heavily for a moment as he gathered himself then he forced his body to relax once more and John slowly pushed his cock all the way in, waiting as Sherlock gasped at the new sensations flowing through him. When Sherlock nodded at him to continue, John drew almost all the way out and slid slowly back in again, drawing a deep moan from Sherlock as he did so.

John had to pause for a moment himself before moving again as Sherlock squeezed his inner muscles, gripping tightly onto John's shaft and John had to mentally calm himself down before his orgasm struck before he'd even really got going. He wanted to make this really good for Sherlock. When John had got himself back together he pulled out again and this time he angled himself to brush over Sherlock's prostate on his way back in. Sherlock shouted again and John was glad when he remembered that Mrs Hudson had gone away to her sister's for Christmas.

John set up a rhythm of long, deep strokes across Sherlock's prostate until he was constantly moaning under him and John couldn't take it any more. He pushed Sherlock's hips up a little higher and gripped him tightly as he started pounding into Sherlock as fast as he could go. The change in rhythm set Sherlock off and he was coming without his cock even being touched, shooting onto his chest and abdomen. The pulsations of his release reverberated through John and his orgasm overcame him after a few more strokes, filling Sherlock and then collapsing down on top of him, only having the strength to slide slightly to the side so he wasn't pressing right on top of Sherlock as they just lay there and recovered.

It took a while for them to come back to themselves after that. John recovered first so he got up and went to the bathroom to get a damp cloth to clean himself up and then he did the same to Sherlock. He pulled the cover out from under Sherlock's body and lay down next to him pulling Sherlock over to rest his head on John's chest, John's arms around him holding him tight. Sherlock slid his leg across John's to rest in between them and John covered them both over and they settled down to blissful sleep. Just before John drifted off he chuckled quietly as he heard a sleepy Sherlock mumbling.

"Best Christmas present ever."

~*~


End file.
